


still standing here (and you're miles away)

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 NHL All-Star Game, Implied Phone Sex, M/M, jealous!Geno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: Zhenya is being ridiculous, he knows.Tumblr Prompt:booklover912 asked:Hey I heard you were writing sid/geno fics and I was wondering if you could write a jealous!geno au? Thanks!





	

Zhenya is being ridiculous, he knows. Sid is as faithful and reliable as the north star, and after so many years Zhenya knows him inside and out. Is secure in the depth and ferocity of his rarely bestowed love. Sid is unfailingly kind to everyone, but Zhenya knows that there are precious few people Sid allows close to himself. Allows himself to care deeply for. And he knows where he stands with Sid. 

Still. Zhenya has never pretended to be a perfect man. And as he watches Sid laugh at something undoubtedly stupid Sasha is saying to him on the bench at the All-Star Game, he feels a spike of ugly jealousy rear its head. Along with a stab of guilt. He’s not some possessive asshole who wants to police his boyfriend’s every move. Sid deserves this, deserves to laugh and have fun and enjoy himself. Make friends. Sid deserves every possible good thing life has to offer. 

Maybe it’s just that Zhenya wants to be there with him. Be in Sid’s orbit when he’s this happy, sling an arm around his shoulders on the bench, curl up around him in an extra-fancy hotel room bed at night. Maybe, he just misses Sid. 

He watches the rest of the broadcast, and smiles to see Sid finally score an All-Star Game point. Expecting Sid to be out celebrating, Zhenya decides to just get ready for bed. He’s just about to fall asleep when his phone buzzes on the nightstand. When he groggily picks it up, he sees that it’s Sid.

“G? Did I wake you up?” Sid’s voice is a little husky, like it always is after a game spent yelling, and media interviews spent being diplomatic. 

“No,” Zhenya says, and he can’t help but smile hopelessly at the ceiling at the sound of Sid’s voice. “Good to hear you. But, thought you go out? Celebrate win.”

“Yeah, well. I socialized a little. But I’m tired. Getting old, G.”

Zhenya rolls his eyes. “Yes, Sid.  _ So old _ . Twenty-nine ancient.” Sid snorts. 

“You know what I mean. Staying up late doesn’t have the appeal it used to.” 

“Lies, Sid, you never like stay up late.” 

“You got me there.” Zhenya can hear the amusement in his voice, can picture Sid’s beautiful mouth curving into a smile. God, it’s his favorite thing in the world, making Sid smile. “Plus,” Sid continued. “I missed you so much, G.” Oh.  _ Oh _ . “The whole time, in the back of my mind, I kept thinking how much more I’d be enjoying this if you were here, with me.” 

Zhenya’s heart throbs in his chest. So stupid of him, letting himself get jealous, even for a moment. “Sid.” Zhenya has to clear his emotion-clogged throat. “ _ Darling _ ,” he continues in Russian. “ _ I miss you too. You make me crazy, you know that? Do you have any idea what you do to me? _ ” 

“Mmm,” Sid murmurs. “That first part I know. Wanna talk to me some more, babe?” Zhenya’s reaction to the endearment is immediate. Sid doesn’t use endearments often, for privacy’s sake. He tends to use them in pretty, well,  _ specific  _ contexts. Zhenya can hear the rustle of the sheets on Sid’s end of the line, and his pulse jumps.

“ _ Oh, I’ll talk to you. I’ll talk to you until you never want to listen to anyone else, ever again, _ ” Zhenya says nonsensically, as he settles himself back against the pillows of their bed. Sid may be thousands of miles away, but he’s Zhenya’s, and Zhenya’s his, and until they’re back together again, they have this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a few Tumblr prompts in order to drop kick my writing malaise. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from "Missing You" by John Waite.
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey sideblog) on Tumblr, and as RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi and cry with me about how hockey both real and fictional has eaten our lives.


End file.
